Cridan
Cridan is a region of the Cree Tyranny, formerly known as Cas-Teire following its discovery and exploration by the Caercian Consortium. Geography The general terrain of the region is largely similar to the lands of Sterkelv, marked with hard steppes and hills interrupted by a few fertile river valleys and a slightly more lively coastal area. The Caercian explorers sent to discover and colonize the region, having reported a complete lack of any life whatsoever, have taken upon themselves to grant names to the most notable features of the land. The Cas-Teire Expanse, named after an abridgment of the Lower Salterri word for castle land and as a possible homage to the Lord Protector Cassius makes up the majority of the land mass of Cas-Teire, being the general term for the dry and hilly steppe land of the central region. Osfluv is the name given to the largest river, only 1/3 the size of the Sterkelv in the neighboring territory, named by and after the Sterk explorer who helped the expedition travel along the river systems during the journey through the empty lands. Perhaps the most obvious landmarks in the region are however the giant granite fortresses seemingly carved from singular blocks of stone. The explorers have taken to calling the fortresses collectively the Palas Deums, the Palaces of the Gods. Each fortress is the size of a large market at it's base and tower easily four stories above the ground on which they rest. Though only a few have been explored, reports indicate that inside they are filled with vast cavernous rooms although no signs of furnishing beyond vast murals painted onto the walls but having faded greatly, as if they were built a long time ago but never used. Thirteen fortresses were accounted for by the explorers, each scattered about a day's ride from the next all along the coast and into the interior of the region. People Explorers report no signs of life beyond the expected wild animal occasionally patrolling the steppes or the scant amount of fish in the native rivers. No signs of civilization other than the Palas Deums has been noted although the sheer size of the Palas Deums is perhaps indicative of a giant race having inhabited or at least built the structures but such is just speculation barring any further indicators of life. History The Caercian Explorers who ventured into the first two Palas Deums encountered by the expedition report there being vast murals on the walls inside, though they were faded and chipped and bore no words only pictures. They seemed to depict some great struggle between winged lizards and a bipedal race of men or giants in arms and armor being fought out across the fields of Cas-Teire as indicated by the appearance of the Palas Deums in the background of the pictures. The art is said to be magnificent and grand in scale, although so much has been lost to time and wear that much of the story is seemingly missing. Whether these were painted 100 or 1,000 years ago is impossible to determine and what it is they exactly depict will remain uncertain at least until more is known about these great fortresses, but for now these murals are the only link to the past anchoring the region to history. Resources The steppe land near the coast and rivers is quite fertile and explorers report it would very likely host crops well but the lack of habitation and seeming abandonment of the region means no such farming is taking place. The land also appears to be quite rich in granite, though again with no population the potential has yet to become a reality. The land holds much potential for colonists, however it does appear the land is greatly lacking in a native source of herd animal and it will likely need importation of such creatures to live up to its full potential. Religion Currently no religion permeates this land, though in time the religion of any colonists who come is expected to influence the lands. Category:Regions Category:Regions of Telluris